1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera that opens and closes a lens aperture and a method of opening and closing a lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an escalating trend to improve miniature cameras by, improving the ease with which they can be carried and operated for shooting. Barrier-free miniature cameras have thus been developed for the purpose of miniaturizing and lightening cameras.
At the same time, there has also been a demand for lens barriers to be disposed in miniature cameras in order to sufficiently protect the lens, and for the operation by which the lens barriers are opened and closed to be easy. Moreover, there has been the desire for such miniature cameras to also have an appealing design.
In consideration of the above facts, it is an object of the present invention to provide a camera that opens and closes a lens aperture.
A first aspect of the invention is a camera comprising: a front cover that is disposed at a lens-mounted side of the camera, so as to be slidable with respect to a camera body mounted with the lens, and includes a lens aperture which exposes the lens; a lens barrier which opens and closes the lens aperture; and an opening/closing mechanism which moves the lens barrier interlockingly with a sliding movement of the front cover so that the lens aperture is opened and closed with the lens barrier due to the lens barrier being moved.
Thus, because the lens aperture can be opened and closed by sliding the front cover, it becomes unnecessary to dispose on the camera body switches or buttons for opening and closing the lens aperture. It should be noted that the diameter of the lens aperture is generally larger than the outside diameter of a lens barrel housed in the camera body.
In a second aspect of the invention, the mechanism comprises a switching mechanism which switches opening and closure of the lens aperture by the lens barrier per reciprocal movement of the front cover.
Thus, when the front cover is reciprocated in a state in which the lens aperture is closed, the lens aperture is opened by the lens barrier moving, and when the front cover is reciprocated in a state in which the lens aperture is opened, the lens aperture is closed by the lens barrier moving. Accordingly, it is possible to open and close the lens aperture in a state in which the front cover has returned to a constant position prior to being slid.
In a third aspect of the invention, the lens barrier is rotatably disposed at a front side of the camera body and rotates interlockingly with a sliding movement of the front cover in one direction.
Thus, it becomes possible to simplify the switching mechanism.
In a fourth aspect of the invention, an urging member which urges the front cover in a constant direction is disposed.
Thus, because the front cover returns of its own accord to its former position when the front cover is gripped, slid, and released, operation for reciprocating the front cover becomes remarkably simple.
In a fifth aspect of the invention, the diameter of the lens aperture is larger than an outside diameter of a lens barrel housed in the camera body.
Thus, it is possible to magnify a subject with a zoom or varifocal lens and shoot the subject.
In a sixth aspect of the invention, the front cover is slidable in a side direction relative to the camera body.
Thus, because it is easy to slide the front cover with a finger, the ease with which the camera can be operated is improved.
In a seventh aspect of the invention, a side cover having a side that is integrally formed with the front cover is disposed so as to form a substantially L-shaped cover when the camera is viewed from above.
Thus, the front cover can be slid by gripping the side cover and sliding the front cover. Moreover, the design of the camera remains aesthetically pleasing even when the front cover has been slid.
In an eighth aspect of the invention, a recess, into which a finger can be placed when the substantially L-shaped cover is slid, is formed in the camera body, and the finger catches the substantially L-shaped cover when the finger is placed in the recess.
Thus, the side cover is easy to grip when the front cover is to be slid.
As described above, a miniature camera in which a lens aperture can be opened and closed by simply sliding a lens barrier and that has an excellent design is realized with the invention.